


Day 1: Noctis's Bodyguard

by Mkayswritings



Series: Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Day One, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stabbing, Whumptober 2018, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Bodyguard AU - Noctis is well-known as a model and singer making a name for himself fairly quickly because of his looks and voice. That soon caused issues to appear because of a unknown stalker that started to appear in Noctis’ life, unknown on what they really wanted. A bodyguard was assigned, one that Noctis ended up getting very close to. What happens when the stalker suddenly gets a lot worse causing them to meet face to face.





	Day 1: Noctis's Bodyguard

The talent that Noctis had was discovered at a young age something that got the attention of the one who became his agent to help him through the lifestyle that he will be facing. A lifestyle filled with fame while it took a bit of time for him to adjust to the cameras and his face being spread around in magazines. From his music to his modeling career, Noctis was pretty well known despite his young age, but he was already making a name for himself. Not that he really was trying to, people just liked his looks and voice apparently. It was an adjustment, but he eventually got used to being surrounded by cameras while working alongside the people who helped him with his photoshoots and music. Things soon be going well for awhile until strange things started to happen from the random gifts, notes and flowers that would be left behind for Noctis. It was a cause for concern as there was a chance that there was a possible stalker starting to show that they were there, it seemed to be true because of what was written in the letters. The words were enough to make Noctis feel uncomfortable because of the content in those letters, the letters and gifts were kept as evidence though as it was going to take time to figure out who this stalker was. 

Ignis who was his advisor brought up the idea for Noctis to get a bodyguard until the issue with the stalker blew over. It had been brought to the attention of the law enforcement about the stalker while the evidence was in their hands that had been given to Noctis so far. He didn’t really know if a bodyguard was a good idea, but after hearing the concerns from his friends, his parents, and Ignis over and over again, a decision was soon made. The young celebrity agreed to having a bodyguard hang around if it would reassure the ones who were concerned about him. Until the stalker was found, it was unknown on how long that was going to take especially with all the work that the law enforcement was doing to find them. It was obvious that the stalker was smart, but the hope was there that they would mess up at some point if they were going to make a mistake at all. It was a waiting game, one that Noctis was getting tired of, he had no choice though, but to wait. Ignis had a good friend among the law enforcement though plus the bodyguard was also one that he knew apparently. He wanted to meet the bodyguard first before agreeing to let them come inside of his home even if they were a friend of his advisor, he just wanted to know who would be staying at his house until this stressful situation was over with.

The meeting with the bodyguard was happening tomorrow though as a new restaurant that Noctis had been wanting to go to. Ignis had set up the reservation for the lunch that they would be having. He just hoped that it was going to go well because the last thing that he wanted to happen was for them to get off on the wrong foot especially with one of Ignis’ friends. Hopefully, they would be able to get along since that would cause unnecessary tension during the time that the both of them would be living underneath the same roof. Plus Noctis would have to put his trust into this bodyguard since they would be responsible for his safety.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Noctis was sitting at the table that had been given to them by the staff that was working at the restaurant. He was scrolling through his fun as Ignis was busy talking to Gladio since the guard took a wrong turn apparently. It didn’t take him long to find his way to the restaurant though as the man would be here in a few minutes. That was when the door opened with the familiar chime from the bell as Ignis spoke

“Over here, Gladio.”

The tall man made his way over to the table as Noctis glanced him over for a moment, he was tall with brown hair, amber eyes and obviously the type that liked to work out because of the muscles that could be seen. The one thing that Ignis failed to mention was the looks that his friend had, he would make sure not to make a fool out of himself when Gladio was around. A moment of silence did loom over the table before Gladio spoke

“So this the one that I need to protect for awhile?”

Ignis nodded passing a few things over for the bodyguard to look over that he needed to know about what Noctis was dealing with and the schedule that the raven did have. One that he needed to stick with because of everything that he had to do from modeling and recordings for his music. He knew that Ignis trusted Gladio, but Noctis wanted to meet the man himself before seeing if having him around would be a good thing. But a decision would have to be made about the bodyguard that would be following him around for awhile because it was unknown on how long it was going to take to find the one who was stalking him. The hope was there that it wasn’t going to take very long to find the unknown stalker who continued to loom over Noctis’ head on a daily basis.

After Gladio finished looking over everything that was handed to him, it seemed like he had made a decision though

“I can help, sounds like this stalker has been bothering you for a long time. I’ll stick around for as long as it takes until they are caught besides I promised Ignis to because of how he helped me last time.”

The decision soon was made about having Gladio serve as Noctis’ bodyguard until the danger that he was in blew over. It wasn’t the first time that he had dealt with someone following him around, but Gladio would be staying at his house during the night. Good thing there was a guest bedroom inside of the house that the other could use while he was there, one that would have everything he needed. Ignis was staying over tonight as Gladio would start tomorrow once Noctis arrived at the first thing that was listed on his schedule, one that he had been looking forward to doing because of how long it took to plan it. He just hoped that tomorrow was going to go well without any problems occuring.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day came as Noctis was greeted by the car that would be taking him today with Gladio sitting in the passenger's seat. He wasn’t really surprised that he was there despite the slight annoyance of having to be driven around, but it was for his safety because of the stalker. Things would hopefully got back to normal once they were caught if they were going to be caught at all. Noctis moved to get into the car though leaning back in the seat with a small breath as the music studio was first before the photoshoot with a few new wardrobe pieces and items that he was going to model for. It was going to be a simple day at least as after this schedule was over with, he most likely was going to go back home and relax for a bit besides he really didn’t feel like doing anything else today. It probably was just going to be another lazy day with him hanging out with his dog, Carbuncle and Gladio. Maybe he can watch one of those new movies he got his hands on earlier this week.

It didn’t take long for the car to reach the music studio as the door was opened for him by Gladio

“Thanks Gladio.”

A light smile was given before the small group moved to head inside to talk to the ones that wanted to show a few things to Noctis for some upcoming music to create. The building had been looked over to make sure that no unfamiliar faces would be appearing unless access was given depending on the reason about why they would be entering the building. Something that Noctis was relieved for knowing that it would be difficult for the one stalking him to get close while he was at the locations working.

They were lead to one of the many room as his manager was sitting there with a few others to talk about a few ideas for his next song. They had a few sample songs for him to listen to for him to pick if the young musician did like any of them. Moving to sit down in the chair, he did lean back in it being greeted by the familiar faces who were sitting in front of him. Gladio was standing by the door as Noctis glanced back at him for a moment swinging a chair toward him

“You can sit, I might be here for a bit.”

Gladio gave a light smile before moving to take the chair figuring that he would be doing a lot of sitting today because of the schedule that had been given to him. He had a feeling that this was pretty normal for Noctis because of him being a musician and a model, but it seemed like he did enjoy it despite the stalker that was following him. One that Gladio was determined to stop especially after the concerns that Ignis had about the young man, concerns that he was willing to listen to. Noctis stayed underneath Gladio’s watchful gaze as he talked with the ones that were sitting in front of him to figure out plans for his upcoming music. One thing that Gladio knew for sure that it wasn’t going to be boring at least, Noctis seemed like an interesting person so far and he wouldn’t be just sitting there waiting for something to happen like the last job he had worked on.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day soon came to an end as everything had gone well so far from the meetings at the music studio to the photoshoot that Noctis had to take care of today. The photoshoot went well and there seemed to be no concern as everything seemed to be normal while Gladio kept an eye out on things for anyone that was acting suspicious. It seemed like the stalker wasn’t going to make an appearance today as it was unknown on when they would show up next since it seemed like the pattern was random. The stalker could show up at any moment though being that the police department wasn’t having any luck trying to find out who this person was, they were being smart about what they were doing. The hope was there that they were going to be found soon since Noctis didn’t want to stay on guard forever, things were stressful enough as they were because of the life that he was involved with.

The car brought them back to Noctis’ home as he did agree to stay home because of the stalker and it was the one way that he could be safe especially since Gladio would be staying under the same roof. He made sure that the guest room was ready for Gladio’s presence knowing that he was going to be here for awhile. Ignis even made sure that there was plenty of food for the both of them as word had reached Noctis about how Gladio had a huge appetite, he wouldn’t have to worry about leftovers at least. But for now, he was just looking forward to getting into some more comfortable clothes and spending some time with Carbuncle as the dog would be happy to see Noctis. He always was being that the Border Collie had been with him since he was a puppy.

After the door was unlocked, Gladio moved to check the interior of the house to make sure that it was safe as Noctis went to get Carbuncle. Everything seemed to be normal in the house before Gladio made his way back out to the living room

“Make yourself at home, the guest room is ready and the bathroom is on the left. I hope you don’t mind dogs either, Carbuncle is pretty friendly though.”

A light smile graced Gladio’s lips who moved to give Carbuncle a pet as the happy dog wagged his tail

“I’m fine with dogs, he’s a cutie though.”

Noctis was relieved that Gladio was okay with Carbuncle’s presence knowing that some people did have a fear of dogs. But he had a feeling that it took a lot to scare Gladio since he was a bodyguard, they both had a lot to learn about each other though being that this was the first full day together. There would be plenty of time for that since Gladio would be following him around until this stalker was caught. Not that he minded as the raven couldn’t help, but be curious about the one that was now living with him underneath this familiar roof of his.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Days turned into weeks as everything seemed to be normal while nothing had been left behind by the stalker which Noctis was relieved about, but he still had to be careful. There was always a chance that the stalker was going to come back while Gladio was sticking around for his safety. It wasn’t the first time that he had dealt with a stalker case knowing that things could get worse depending on if the stalker was going to push it a step further. Something that Noctis really hoped wasn’t going to happen because someone could get hurt if the situation ends up coming to that. The past few weeks had been nice though as Noctis learned a lot about Gladio as the man seemed to have an interest in the raven, an interest that was different from what normally came from the ones who followed his work. Gladio treated him like an actual person instead of only being interested in him because of the career that he followed, he tried to pull himself away from the ones who only wanted to be friends with him because of his fame. Noctis wasn’t going to let himself be used like that, he was grateful for the friends who liked him as him. It made things easier for the raven and helped him feel normal despite having his face in articles and wherever else those pictures of him were going to make an appearance at.

The last few days had been exhausting as Noctis felt a bit sluggish and under the weather, but he was trying to power through it. He needed to finish going over a few things for the upcoming photoshoot, one that was important since it was helping with a charity that Noctis had worked with before. One that he was willing to work for again because of where the money was going as charity work was the one thing that was always his favorite. A small breath did escape from him as the raven leaned back in the chair for a moment closing his eyes, he felt exhausted and just wanted to go back home and sleep for as long as possible. But he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to get off that easily.

“Noctis?”

A voice spoke through his exhaustion before a hand did rest against his forehead causing his eyes to flicker open at the sudden coolness from it

“He feels warm, Ignis.”

Noctis shifted his weight moving to sit up finding Ignis standing in front of him resting his hand on his forehead. The raven normally would of been annoyed and pushed the hand away, but he was too sluggish and tired to actually tell Ignis to stop. The blonde-haired man could tell that Noctis wasn’t feeling well especially if he wasn’t moving away from him

“Take him home, Gladio. He needs rest. I’ll go grab a few things from the store to help with that fever.”

Gladio nodded as a few more words were passed between him and Ignis while Noctis really wasn’t complaining about the chance to go home. His bed was the only place that he wanted to be at the moment. A hand rested against his arm moving to help him get up as Ignis gathered up the paperwork for him to look over later 

“Let’s get you home, Noctis.”

The trip home was a blur afterwards as Noctis slept through most of it with Gladio’s jacket resting over his shoulders. The car soon pulled to a stop outside of the home as Gladio moved to pick Noctis up carefully to avoid from waking him. Rest was needed as the bodyguard was going to make sure that the sick raven would get it while waiting for Ignis to arrive with the items he was going to pick up from the store. He had a feeling that Noctis was going to spend most of his time in bed until he was feeling better which mean that he would have to be a bit more alert around the house. Especially if the stalker decided to make an appearance.

Noctis was soon settled into his bed as Ignis had dropped off the items leaving Gladio to take care of him for the rest of the day. They both figured that Noctis wasn’t going to be leaving his bed anyways being that he was sound asleep at the moment with Carbuncle curled up next to him. Gladio left the room quietly to avoid from waking Noctis up, he would come by to check on him later knowing that Ignis would want him to keep an eye on that fever he had at the moment. With a small breath, the amber-eyed man leaned back in the chair before turning the TV on to help pass the time plus to watch over the occupants of the house. He just hoped that anything wasn’t going to happen tonight especially when Noctis was sick, that would be the worst thing possible. Noctis’ safety was his top priority until this unknown stalker was caught, there was a high chance that they weren’t going to be found being that the ones on the case weren’t having any luck with figuring out who this stalker was.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sound of Carbuncle growling caused Noctis to stir awake as it seemed like the dog was growling at something. The young model moved to push himself up glancing around the room for a moment as Carbuncle was looking at the closet with his hackles raised

“Carbuncle? What’s wrong boy?”

The medium-sized dog continued to growl while Noctis had rested his hand against the dog’s back feeling the tension that lingered throughout the dog. Noctis knew that something had to be wrong if Carbuncle was this worked up since it was a rare thing to see him like this. He knew that getting to Gladio would be the best thing especially if there was some type of danger inside of his home. Gathering Carbuncle into his arms, he moved to head toward the door while keeping an eye on the closet since his dog was still on edge even though he was holding him right now.

“Gladio... I think you need to come in here...”

Noctis continued to head toward his bedroom door before there was a sudden loud crash as a figure in a dark hoodie rushed out. Carbuncle growled at unknown figure as Noctis had a feeling that this was the person who was stalking him. The crash must of caught Gladio’s attention because the door came swinging open after him before Noctis was pulled out quickly

“Go Noctis!”

With a nod, he moved to go find a place to hide safely after snagging a phone to call for help. He hoped that it would be able to get here before something would happen to Gladio, Noctis didn’t want to see him hurt. The phone shook his hand before he was able to get ahold of dispatcher before telling him the stalker that was inside of him home as the sound of fighting could be heard in the other room. He knew that Gladio was trying to take the stalker down and most likely catch them before they would be able to escape. Help was on the way though as Noctis clung to Carbuncle waiting for the fighting to come to a stop, the loud sounds continued to fill the air though. That feeling of fear lingered over his head as he buried his face into Carbuncle’s fur waiting for it to be safe, waiting for those loud crashing noises to stop. He just hoped that Gladio was going to be okay, but the trust was there that the bodyguard would be able to handle this. Noctis was putting his trust into the man to help keep himself safe despite the worry that he felt.

It suddenly went quiet as Noctis did peek out the door for a moment as Carbuncle started to growl once more. His shoulders went tense once more thinking that it was whoever broke into his house

“Noctis?”

A small sigh of relief escaped him at the familiar voice that entered the air before he moved to open the door. The silence most likely meant that it was safe and the stalker had been dealt with. Hands rested against Noctis’ face while Carbuncle did rest against his chest giving a small wag of his tail

“Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“No, I’m okay. Are you?” Noctis did lean into the hands that rested against his face, a feeling of warmth that he liked because of how reassuring to him at the moment. The reassurance that he needed at the moment. Gladio wanted to hide the wound, but he knew that it wasn’t a good idea to especially with the way that Noctis was looking at him despite how bad he must of been feeling

“I might need a few stitches, it’s nothing too bad though. I’ve had worse.”

Noctis couldn’t help, but looked concerned as the sounds of sirens started to enter the air telling them that help was coming down the street. He was relieved while the exhaustion and concern for Gladio was starting to weigh down on his shoulders. Gladio must've noticed before moving to rest an arm around his shoulders holding the other close to him while avoiding the stab wound that rested underneath his clothes.

“Let’s get you sitting down, okay? Don’t want you falling over.”

He gave a small nod as they both moved to sit down on the bed while the two officers entered the house looking for the threat that was inside of the house. A threat that was laying in the hallway unconscious at the moment

“Check the hallway! That’s the one who broke in!”

Noctis stayed leaning against Gladio as he had started to doze off a bit figuring that they were talking with each other. He was too tired to actually pay attention to what they were saying right now. Fingers did start to run through his hair gently causing his eyes to flicker open for a moment

“Is someone coming to help you...?”

A light smile did grace Gladio’s lips before resting a kiss against his forehead for a moment. He hoped to help comfort him knowing that Noctis was still shaken up from the attack, not that he could blame him. He had every right to be afraid, but things were going to go back to normal since the stalker was finally caught and Noctis wouldn’t have to worry about watching his back whenever he went out

“Yes Noct, don’t worry. You just rest okay? Everything is okay now.”

Noctis nodded before moving to go lay down on the bed that they had were sitting on. He knew that Gladio wouldn’t lie to him and with the officers here made it a lot easier to believe it. A light smile graced his lips for a moment before he did start to doze off once more knowing that everything was okay. They were finally safe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on tumblr or twitter
> 
> I also have an instagram now! Feel free to follow if you guys would like! 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy the first day of whumptober!


End file.
